The Journey Begins
by QueenJasmin
Summary: After the death of her mother, Eve travels with Gabrielle to the Amazon camp to help Gabrielle settle into life as a permanent Amazon queen. There she meets an old friend (and old enemy), Varia, for the first time after being pardoned for her crimes against the Amazon nation.
Chapter 1

The ship rocked gently while Gabrielle puked violently. She had hoped at this point in her well-traveled life that her constant battles with seasickness would be a thing of the past, like her blood innocence or her village-girl clothing and attitude; but unfortunately for her, her stomach's intolerance for the motion of boat seemed to be the only thing resistant to change in Gabrielle's life.

Eve came up and gently rubbed Gabrielle's back while she slowly straightened herself from the edge of the ship.

"You know, you're mother knew some of those pinch things to get rid of seasickness," Gabrielle told her. "She wouldn't have happened to pass that information along to you, would she?"

Eve chuckled, "Do you really think she would have told me something like that and not you?"

"She taught the pinch to another girl before she taught me,"

"She loved you more than anyone," Eve smiled reassuringly "You know that."

Gabrielle nodded bitterly, knowing Eve was right, but still being pissed about the whole thing all the same.

"Do you think the Amazons will have a problem with me accompanying you?"

"Eve, if you're not comfortable going with me into camp, you don't have-"

"No, no," Eve interrupted. "I want to be with you through this. I'm just worried my presence might be distracting to some people."

"I'm sure they'll get over it," Gabrielle said, as she sat down and hoped she wouldn't have the urge to throw up for at least another 10 minutes.

"I suppose it's better to confront your past head-on anyway," Eve sat next to Gabrielle coolly. "I may not be able to make up for what I did, but I'll do what I can to help those I harmed."

"That's what your mother always thought," Gabrielle said, then got up to lean over the ship again, sarcastically yelling as she did, "And look where that got her!"

Eve smiled, while rolling her eyes and averting her attention from the sounds of Gabrielle's breakfast hitting the water.

The next day, Eve and Gabrielle had arrived. The walk from the shore to the Amazon's camp provided enough time for Eve to hear all about how Gabrielle sometimes missed her staff because it made such a good walking stick, and for Gabrielle to learn horrific details about how Eve once hollowed out a man's skull and planted marigolds in it.

"You should probably not tell that story when we reach camp," Gabrielle advised. Eve nodded and laughed.

"It was really cool-looking though," she said in all sincerity. "I'd like to one day make some more and have a collection in my home." Then seeing the look of horror and alarm on Gabrielle's face, hurriedly explained, "Only with things that died of natural causes, of course."

"That's still a little morbid, Eve"

"Well death isn't always an ugly thing. When it happens at the right time, it can bring beauty, and new beginnings," she said, like she was about to go into another spiel about Eli's teachings and how his death helped bring peace to the world, but instead just added, "Plus if it's already dead, you might as well get some use out of it." This was a belief Eve held when she was better known as Livia, Bitch of Rome, too. Killing something was only half the fun of her job. She also liked the after-play.

Gabrielle shook her head and laughed quietly at that last comment. Eve's nonchalant attitude with her past used to make Gabrielle uncomfortable, and her sometimes-dark sense of humor was a reminder of how nasty and cruel she used to be. But after spending more time with Eve and getting to know how her brain worked, she understood now how Eve saw denying who she used to be cowardice and insincere to who she is now, and she began to find her jokes charming. Also, Eve's company was hugely comforting in the absence of Xena. No doubt Xena would have been amused by the skull-pot story.

When they finally reached camp, both women were overwhelmed with unsureness. The last time either had left the Amazons, it wasn't in the most ideal circumstances. Gabrielle had led a team of united tribes in the war at Helicon, and though she was technically victorious, the tribe had been left almost demolished. She had left Varia back in control in her absence, something she worried about often. Varia was fickle, naïve, and sometimes too zealous for her own good; Gabrielle and Eve had both almost been killed by her at some point. Xena too.

And Eve, though she'd been pardoned for her crimes, committed so many atrocities against the Amazon nation that she wasn't sure she would be welcomed back with open arms, or at all. Like Gabrielle, she worried about seeing Varia in particular, but for different reasons.

Much to Gabrielle's satisfaction, the camp looked undoubtedly in better shape than the last time she'd been within borders. She recognized old, familiar faces, many of which she had fought with side by side on numerous occasions; and she saw a significant amount of faces she had never encountered before. More than half of the women around camp now were completely unfamiliar to her, and many of which were staring right at her, pointing, and talking to their fellow sisters in awe. As Gabrielle was met with warmth and respect from her fellow Amazon sisters, Eve sank into herself, not wanting to draw the attention of those that might show offense to her presence. Many seemed not to notice her at all and flocked to Gabrielle, the famous Amazon Queen.

When queens, Cyane and Kanae, approached to greet the two, Gabrielle became eager to reclaim her roll as a respected Amazon queen.

"Cyane, Kanae, it's great to see you," she began. "I see you all have been busy. Where did all of these women come from?"

"It's all thanks to you, really," Cyane smiled. "We're recruiting more women everyday, and they all say they want to be an Amazon because of your stories. They want to be warriors, like you and Xena."

This filled Gabrielle with a joy she wasn't expecting. After Xena's death, Gabrielle began selling her scrolls of their adventures to various academies, hoping her writing could help other women find their strength the way Xena helped her find hers. It was her final act of love to the Warrior Princess.

"Many of these women say that Xena is their hero," Kanae added.

Eve loved hearing people talk about her mother this way. Xena was her hero, too, and she remembered how it felt when she first read Gabrielle's scrolls: she was inspired by Xena's ability to move on from her dark past, and proud that she could call herself the daughter of such an amazing woman.

"Well I have some bad news for them," Gabrielle said, so nonchalantly it even made Eve flinch. "Their hero is dead."

Cyane's smile faded as everyone that had been in earshot stopped what they were doing to process the information they had just heard. The scroll in which Gabrielle wrote the pair's last adventure was never sold, nor read by anyone but Gabrielle. She didn't want news getting around that Xena was dead until she or Eve could inform all those close to Xena in person, and the thought of their enemies celebrating her passing was too much for Gabrielle. Also, she wanted one scroll for herself.

Gabrielle and Eve stood there as various sisters recited their sympathetic "I'm so sorry"s, and told anecdotes about their time with Xena, even if some of it was just a simple "She lent me her sharpening stone once."

Eve broke off from the Amazons after a few minutes to go for a walk on her own. Gabrielle stayed in the camp, talking to other high-rank sisters about new defense strategies, plans to unite more tribes, training for new recruits, and Varia's functionality as Queen, which much to Gabrielle's relief was adequate according to consensus, though Varia's presence seemed to be increasingly scarce as she spent more time than ever secluding herself. After a while of talking about the more serious issues with older amazons, Gabrielle somehow got into a conversation with the younger sisters, confirming and denying various stories they'd heard about Xena and their adventures. Most stories the women had heard were true, with the exception of one tale about Xena marrying Ares, which was ridiculous and made no sense. Gabrielle didn't even know how this rumor had started, since she herself did not write that in any scroll.

While Gabrielle conversed with her fellow sisters, Eve wandered around a little ways outside the camp, mostly climbing trees and looking for spiders to play with. She eventually settled by a pond onto a rock and did the one thing that always calmed her down, meditation and prayer. Eventually though, her prayer was interrupted by a gang of Amazons, as they ran, stripped, and jumped into the water, cheering in joy, then complaining in horror as they realized how cold the water was. Eve laughed and was joined on her flat rock by Varia, who's beautiful eyes Eve couldn't look into without being reminded of how much pain she's caused in her life.

Varia's long, dark hair and strong, tall body reminded Eve slightly of her mother. Both women stood with the stature of a warrior and looked as though they could kill you with their hands tied. Eve considered for a second that Varia looked more like Xena's daughter than she did, at least in her physical strength and fierceness that Eve gave up on a long time ago. Even Varia's outfit, though much smaller and Amazonian, was more reminiscent of Xena's leather and armor than Eve's loose, light green trousers that would never do anything but tear in a fight.

"I heard you were around here somewhere," Varia said, smiling to Eve's relief. It reminded her of when the two had first met, before her past identity as Livia was revealed and they had bonded over their scars and ferocity in battle. "Longtime-no-see." Despite Varia's current warmth toward her, Eve was still distressed over the guilt she felt about who she used to be, and how it hurt a strong woman like Varia.

"I didn't think I was really a person you wanted to see," Eve explained.

Varia shrugged, "I mean, if we both made a list of things we feel ashamed for-"

Eve raised her eyebrows and looked directly at Varia.

"-Ok I guess your list would be longer than mine," Varia laughed. "But still, I tried to kill you, your mother, and your mother's partner. We both have stuff to feel sorry over."

"I guess so."

"So, I take it you're not here to see you old pal, Varia," She said jokingly, and Eve smiled, thankful to be greeted by the Varia she had first met that liked to tease, and not the Varia she had gotten to know that was full of vengeful (Yet justifiable) spite. "Why did you come? Last I heard you were in Chin, doing the pious thing. Spreading love and truth and all that."

"I was there for a while," Eve said. "Me and other believers spread Eli's message and found new followers. It was a good experience, but I don't really like staying in one place for long. I spent most of my time in Rome growing up, and traveling with those two made me realize the world's too big for that. So when Gabrielle found me and told me of my mother's death, I decided to join her in her journey back to the Amazon camp."

"So, I take it you don't plan on settling here then?"

"Don't worry," Eve laughed. "I'm no Amazon, I know I have no right to stay here. I'll just be here to help Gabrielle settle in, then I'm off."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll be heading to Greece," She explained. "Gabrielle doesn't want anyone learning of Mother's death through gossip, so I'm going to find the people that cared about her to tell them in person." Though Eve really only knew of one group of people to tell and that was Virgil's family, whom, like Varia and her Amazon sisters, she had also wronged deeply. But also like Varia, Virgil had forgiven her, and his compassion often inspired Eve on days she felt like she wasn't worth any.

"And after that?"

"I don't know," Eve shrugged. "But there's always somewhere new to discover. I'll probably gather some Elijians and spread Eli's message as far out as I can."

"So I couldn't convince you to stick around for a while?" Varia asked to Eve's tremendous surprise.

"You want me to stay?"

"Well sure," Varia said, Eve still in complete disbelief. She explained, "I've seen you fight. You'd be an amazing asset to us. We're recruiting, you know."

"I don't fight," Eve declared, sure she'd had this conversation with Varia before. "You know that."

"But you could train our sisters," Varia remembered how Eve had taught her moves when they first met. This was the incident that outed her as Livia and made them enemies, but she could still remember being in awe of Eve at first, hoping she could spend more time with her and learn the things she knew. "You were a pretty good teacher, if I remember correctly."

Eve remembered that event too, and shuddered at what a huge mistake it had been to teach Varia moves she had used when she was a savage monster.

"Look, we're rebuilding the Amazon nation," Varia went on. "You want forgiveness for what you did to us, so start here. These sisters are looking for their inner warrior, help them find it." Eve glanced at the Amazons bathing in the pond in front of them. Many of them were so young, practically just out of puberty. She knew they most likely lacked the proper training to keep them alive in any battle the Amazons entered. But still, she left violence behind her; she didn't feel like she could condone these young women participating in it.

"What about inner peace?" Eve asked. "Are your sisters looking for that?"

"Well you can help us there, too" Varia said excitedly, suddenly with a new angle for convincing Eve to stay. "You'll teach them basic self-defense just, you know, so they don't die if we get attacked. And then you can teach them all your peace and love and 'One God' stuff."

"That won't get in the way of the Amazon's spiritual beliefs?" Eve inquired, knowing the Amazons' worship of the goddess, Artemis.

"Your mom killed our one god, remember," Varia taunted. "And it almost got our entire tribe annihilated. And I think I remember she did that for you, so there. Another reason why you owe us."

Eve laughed, then told Varia she would think about it, though she had really already made up her mind.

Chapter Management

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

"Eve I don't know if it's a good idea," Gabrielle advised, while trying to organize the few things she traveled with in her new hut. She didn't know how she was going to fill a hut of this size, one fit for a queen, when all she had was the bare essentials she could strap to a horse. Maybe she'd take up gardening.

"I know it's not what we planned," Eve defended, "But I really think I could do some good here, maybe just for a little bit."

"Doesn't this get in the way of Eli's teachings, though?" Gabrielle felt very protective of Eve's spiritual purpose. She had once followed Eli's Way, until she discovered it wasn't the right path for her. Even though she would always support Eve's decisions, she was worried that Eve staying to train the Amazons would take her off her own path, and make her abandon the nonviolent Way Eli spoke of.

"It's not an ideal representation of Eli's message, sure" Eve admitted. "But just like Eli believed in nonviolence, he also believed in helping those without the means to help themselves. I can help these women. They have such little experience, many of them will die without the proper training."

"I don't think this is all about helping the Amazons, Eve. It is a little bit, but I think you think helping the Amazons, especially Varia, will help you get rid of the guilt you have over your past." Gabrielle could see so much of Xena in Eve. Even as the Messenger of Eli, Eve was still as personally affected by her past as Xena was. On multiple occasions, Xena was ready to die just to correct one wrong she did years before. This seemed to be a trait passed down from Mother to Daughter.

"I just think I owe it to them," Eve responded, knowing very well that Gabrielle was right. "I know I can't take away the things I've done, but if Varia wants me to stay, I'm going to stay. At least for a little while."

Gabrielle sighed, then looked up sadly at Eve. There was another reason she was apprehensive about Eve having a more stable position in the camp. "Varia might want you to stay, but I was talking to the other Amazons and some of them are a little upset with you being here. It's not all of our sisters, or even most, but I just want you to take that into consideration before you settle here. I want you to be careful"

Eve's face fell. Surprisingly, she forgot about this possibility. After her conversation with Varia, the thought of hostility from the Amazons seemed so far off. But it wasn't just Varia she had hurt, it was the entire nation.

"Look," Gabrielle continued. "Your mother and I always believed a woman should make choices for herself. So if you want to stay and make amends with Varia, then you should do that."

Gabrielle said some more encouraging words, realizing she might have hurt Eve's feelings by not being in total support of her plans, then left to help set up some ceremonies to initiate new sisters. Eve followed shortly after to look at the weapons the Amazons had on hand, and started developing her plans to train the young amazons.

"Varia, we wish to speak with you," Ethyia declared, barging into Varia's hut with several of her amazon sisters. Ethyia was Queen of a small band of Greek amazons, recently and reluctantly united into Varia's tribe.

"Of course you do," Varia chuckled and continued sharpening her sword, used to Ethyia's defiant rants about everything wrong under her rule. She often wondered how Ethyia could be so cocky and unruly when without Varia, her tribe would most likely have been killed months ago by any army looking to squash amazons (of which there were plenty). Ethyia was an inexperienced and immature brat that inherited her position only because her blood sister, Queen Amoria, died and left her reign of the tribe. Varia tried to be patient with her because she could relate. "What is it this time?"

"I've just been informed that not only is the Bitch of Rome staying in the camp," Ethyia said sternly, practically spitting her words. "But you've invited her to train our sisters, and join our tribe."

"She'll only be here for a little while Ethyia," Varia said calmly, knowing very well how controversial her invitation for Eve to stay would be within the Amazon Nation, and she was ready to defend herself. "What exactly is your objection?"

"What do you mean, what is my objection?" Ethyia demanded. "Have you forgotten what she's done to our sisters? To your sisters?" Ethyia's group of amazons nodded behind her, a few of them voicing their support for her lecture, all while standing up as straight as they could, trying to look intimidating. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Varia began slowly. "That Eve knows more about combat than anyone else in this camp. I was thinking that she could teach our sisters something about fighting for survival, not hatred like many of us have been. I was thinking that Eve still has the support of Rome, and her allegiance here could bring protection for the Amazon Nation from one of the greatest political forces in the world. And mostly, I was thinking that Gabrielle runs this tribe. And when Gabrielle doesn't, I run this tribe. And the only person I have to answer to is the person that brought the woman you called 'the Bitch of Rome' into this camp in the first place, not someone that almost led her own tribe straight into death."

As Varia's anger grew, the group of women was joined by Cyane, seemingly unaware of the heated argument taking place in Varia's hut.

"Varia," Cyane started. She noticed he tension in the room, but noting Ethyia's presence, didn't think much of it and continued in her business anyway. "Eve has begun training her first group. She's asked for you to oversee it."

"Thank you, Cyane," Varia said, putting her sword back in its sheath and standing up to leave Ethyia in her rage. "Excuse me, Ethyia."

"Of course," Ethyia huffed at Varia's absence. "Ignore a fellow queen to be with a woman that's murdered your sisters."

"Varia and Gabrielle trust Eve," Cyane said firmly. "And she's the daughter of the Amazons' greatest ally. You have little support here, Ethyia."

"That's because you're all fools," Ethyia persisted. "And my tribe and I will see to it that Livia doesn't get the chance to harm another Amazon. Not in this camp."

Varia walked away from the hut in an irate rage. It of course was understandable for some Amazons to be uncomfortable with Eve being there, but she didn't see how Ethyia and her crew thought she knew better than Varia, who had actually been one of the few to witness Livia's destruction first hand.

 _Eve_ _is a different person from Livia,_ Varia thought. _And if Xena could come back from her dark side like that, then why not Eve?_

This was something Varia repeated to herself often. She was constantly defending her choice to invite Eve to stay with the example of Xena and how she became the woman that had mentored her.

 _I told Xena once that I'd always be in her debt_ , Varia continued. _I owe it to her memory to forgive her daughter. She was willing to die to protect her against me._

When Varia finally approached Eve standing in front of some new sisters doing basic defense moves, she was delighted to see a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Your girls have natural talent," Eve beamed as Varia walked up. "And they follow orders without question."

"Well that's what they're taught to do," Varia said. "And they listen to you in particular because they respect you. Everyone that's read Gabrielle's scrolls knows of your battle against evil."

"Well then they also know of my many battles for evil too,"

"That's what makes you and your mother so inspiring to them," Varia said, with a half-smile, happy to see Eve settling into her position, but still staggering from her argument with Ethyia and her own inner torment. "You can't effectively fight evil until you understand it."

Despite Varia's attempt at encouragement, Eve could sense the amazon was distracted.

"What's wrong," she asked. "You seem agitated by something."

"It's nothing, I just got into an argument with some sisters, that's all,"

"Over what?" Eve asked, and after a moment of silence, she realized. "Oh, it's me isn't it?"

"It's not your-"

"Varia, I don't want to be any trouble here," She said, feeling horrible that she would cause more anguish in the Amazon nation. "I'll leave if I'm not wanted."

Varia smiled. Hearing these words from Eve made her remember the first conversation they ever had. "I live for trouble," she replied.

Eve smiled, also remembering when Varia had first said this to her, back before there was such a huge rift between them.

"And I want you here," Varia added, still sensing Eve's discomfort and wishing she could do something to soothe her anxiety. Eve's presence was important for rebuilding the Amazon nation, and letting go of their old resentments. "Tell you what, tonight you'll stay in my hut. We'll have a girls night. Help you get acclimated."

"Isn't every night here a girls night?" Eve asked.

Varia smiled and pursed her lips in thought, "Ok maybe technically," she laughed "But you know what I mean. You can tell me all about your trip East, and I'll listen to your teaching on Eli's love and all that."

Eve laughed and nodded, "Alright, I guess we could do that."

Chapter Management

Chapter 3

Chapter Text

One week after Eve's arrival and decision to train the young Amazons, Ethyia and two sisters of her former tribe were armed and ready. With the camp silent and dark, the three stalked around quietly, camouflaged by their black hair and leather as they made their way to Gabrielle's hut. Ethyia's sister, Alala, carried a black leather whip, which she would use to tie Livia up and drag her from the cabin. Her other sister, Iva, brought a sword to defend the three should they be attacked. And Ethyia held her favorite dagger in her hand, ready to cut the throat of the Bitch of Rome once and for all.

As they approached the Queen's hut, Ethyia slowly and quietly pushed open the door. They saw one figure laid down, facing the wall, in a heap of fur blankets, with a head of short blonde hair sticking out from the top. Looking around, the three saw a small and short black urn sitting on a table, Gabrielle's clothes sloppily strewn out on the floor, her boots and sais sitting by her bedspread, and a sack of various scrolls hung on the wall; but no sign of Livia whatsoever.

"Open the door a little," Ethyia demanded in a hushed voice. "Try and get some more moonlight in here."

Alala made her way to the door, trying to see in front of her in the dark room, and failed as she stumbled into an unlit torch that fell to the ground, clanging into various pots Gabrielle planned to use for her garden.

That night, Eve and Varia were not interested in sleep, only in each other, as they had been for the entire week leading up to it. Though Eve still had a spot in Gabrielle's hut, she hadn't been spending much time there. Instead, while their Amazon sisters were spending their evenings tucked in their blankets, resting from the busy days of training and general Amazon shenanigans, Varia and Eve were sitting upright in Varia's bed for hours, less than two feet apart, talking about anything that came into their heads. They shared their countless regrets with one another, bragged about their many conquests in battle, enlightened each other on their extremely different life philosophies, and laughed until their sides hurt over things people would have thought they were insane for. Varia appreciated Eve's dark sense of humor, despite having once been afraid of her darkness. Eve admired Varia's strength and confidence, despite having once almost been killed by her arrogance. The thing that they most enjoyed talking about together, though, was their shared love for their most influential teacher.

"If it wasn't for your mother," Varia said. "I would have been consumed by hatred and vengeance. Who knows who I would have become, and where the Amazons would be now."

"I know what you mean," Eve smiled proudly. "Before she found me I was a monster. I didn't understand the power of love and compassion. The only power I knew was at the end of my sword. And even after I accepted her love, I still didn't understand."

"Didn't understand what?"

"What it really means to love," Eve explained. "Once I realized the path I was on, all I could thing about was the evil I had done, and how I could never make up for my past. But my mother taught me that you don't fight to take back the things you've done and free yourself of guilt, you fight to make the world a better place in any way you can now. Love is selfless."

In the past, Varia would have found Eve's declaration of her view of life and love eye-roll worthy. But after everything she'd been through, and the horrible things she'd done for the sake of retribution and punishment, Eve's desire to fight for the world around her, free of hatred and violence, appealed to Varia in a new way.

"I'm so glad you're here, Eve," Varia said in a quite tone, different from the loud, giggly voice the two had been used to gabbing in for hours. "The Amazon Nation needs a voice like yours."

Not only did Varia think Eve was a good fit in the Amazon camp, she thought she was a good fit in her own, slightly lonely life. Even though Varia was constantly surrounded by amazing women that shared her passion for battle and physical dominance, she often felt alone in her quest for moral wisdom. Whenever she took time to reflect on her many mistakes, she was left with a guilt that haunted her every move. Eve understood this guilt.

"I'm glad I'm here, too," Eve said quietly too, looking into Varia's eyes, now softer than ever, as she put her hand on Varia's that rested on her thigh. Varia looked down at their hands and began rubbing her thumb on Eve's while the two seemed to slowly inch closer to each other.

"Varia, Eve!" Gabrielle said loudly as she entered the hut. Eve and Varia immediately pulled their hands apart, startled by the unexpected interruption.

"What is it?" Varia stood up, alarmed by the urgency in Gabrielle's tone. Eve slowly pushed herself to her feet, as well.

Gabrielle opened the door further and entered the hut, yanking in Ethyia and her two sisters in chains. A few other Amazons followed, including Cyane and Kanae.

"These three were in my hut," Gabrielle said sternly, her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed while looking at the three traitors. "They were looking for Eve."

Varia's jaw clenched as well as she reached to the sheath beside her bedspread and pulled out her sword, then pointed it directly as Ethyia. Eve's hand instantly went to Varia's chest, gently pushing to deter any violence.

"Is this true, Ethyia?" Varia demanded through gritted teeth.

"I won't apologize for protecting my Amazon sisters," Ethyia responded.

"You've broken the bonds of sisterhood," Varia spat, not surprised by Ethyia's betrayal, but angry all the same.

"You did that when you brought a murderer into our camp."

"This is a camp full of murders," Varia said. Amazons were known for their fierceness, which often presented itself in violence, and very few amazons could claim their blood innocence by the end of their life. Varia had embraced this fierceness before, but now questioned it since it made women like Ethyia seem justified in their hatred.

"No, this is a camp full of warriors," Ethyia claimed. "Murders are people like Livia. People that slaughter our sisters, your sisters. Or have you forgotten what she's done?" Then after a second added, "I guess you don't care."

At that, Varia pushed passed Eve's noncommittal grip on her chest and lunged at Ethyia, only to be blocked by Gabrielle and Cyane.

"Varia," Gabrielle said sternly, holding Varia back more aggressively than Eve had. "We're locking her in the prison over night. Tomorrow we'll have a trial and we'll decide her fate. But there will be no blood shed tonight."

After a second of looking passed Gabrielle to glare at Ethyia in hatred, Varia softened and turned to the sisters she trusted.

"No," Varia said, to Gabrielle's surprise. Gabrielle was the queen now, and had thought, or maybe just hoped, that Varia had outgrown her harsh defiance toward opposing opinions.

"There will be no bloodshed," Varia continued, to Gabrielle, and Eve's, relief. "But I don't want Ethyia in the camp one more night, chained or otherwise. Her trial starts now, and I propose banishment. For her and anyone that shows her allegiance."

"You can't banish me," Ethyia responded, disgusted.

"No," Varia replied, "But she can," gesturing to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was of course on Varia's side. Eve was family to her, and she couldn't stand the idea of someone trying to harm her, especially after the loss of Xena left her so desperate to hold onto the ones she loves. Also, as queen, she wouldn't allow such unruly and untrustworthy behavior in her tribe. She had a nation to rebuild.

"Well in a more ideal situation," Gabrielle said coolly, and then turned to look directly at Ethyia. "We'd have a bigger population of the Amazon camp here for the trial; but I think given the fact you were about to kill a woman I pretty much consider my daughter, we might make an exception."

Gabrielle then turned to the other Amazons in the room. "All those in favor of the banishment of Ethyia, Alala, Iva, and any other sisters with the intent of harming our sister, Eve, raise your hand." Varia, Cyane, Kanae, Gabrielle, and the other Amazons in the room all raised their hands, to Ethyia's anger and disbelief.

"You can't do this," Ethyia demanded. "Whether her name is Livia, or Eve, or anything else, that woman is not and had never been an Amazon sister."

"Actually," Gabrielle started, turning back to Ethyia. "She's an Amazon Princess."

Chapter Management

Chapter 4

Chapter Text

"Why didn't you tell me," Varia said the second the other women left the hut.

"I didn't know," Eve said, wide eyed and still shocked by the news that Gabrielle had given Eve her right of caste as an infant. All that time she had spent with Xena and Gabrielle, and neither of them had mentioned her status as Amazon Princess. Even with the time she spent within the Amazon camp, though of course, she did spend much of that time avoiding prosecution and violent uprisings against her.

"You mean she never told you?" Varia asked, smiling as she stepped closer to Eve and admired how strong Eve's body still looked, like she was born to be an Amazon. Even after she had adopted a pacifist lifestyle and traded in her armor and weapons for these green, loose-fitting pants, polkadot shirt, and ribbon-like shall, Eve still looked like a fighter and a worthy Amazon Princess.

"No," Eve said, looking up with the most innocent face Varia had ever seen on a grown woman, let alone someone that held such high rank in an Amazonian tribe, even if she hadn't known it until a couple hours before. "She probably thought it wouldn't be good for following Eli's Way, to become intertwined with Amazon tribes. And she was right."

Varia's smile fell as she realized what Eve was getting at.

"I shouldn't be here," Eve said, shaking her head against what she knew Varia was going to say next.

"But you belong here," Varia did her best to fight back the desperate sadness she felt growing inside her. In the time that Gabrielle, Xena, and Eve had all left, she had felt an emptyness and a displacement among her sisters; and it wasn't until Eve returned that she began to feel a connection with someone again.

"No, I belong on the road, spreading Eli's message like I'm supposed to."

Varia's face fell and she hung her head upon hearing this news. "Don't you realize how much this tribe needs you?" Varia asked, hoping her tactic of playing to Eve's guilt over her Amazonian history would still work in convincing her to stay. "You have a light that these women need."

"The only light I have comes from Eli," Eve said, wanting to stay with Varia but reminding herself of her true purpose. She was the Messenger of Eli, not an Amazon Princess. "If I don't spread that light as much as I can, I'm no longer the messenger of peace I was born to be."

While Varia's eyes wandered around the room, looking anywhere but directly into Eve's eyes, Eve continued.

"You saw what happened with Ethyia today. I only cause trouble here. And please don't say you live for trouble again because I think we both know you'd do better with less of it."

Eve put her hand on Varia's cheek and pushed her face back to look at her. The whole time she'd been in the Amazon camp, Varia had been doing all the convincing, all the pleading, and this time, Eve had a proposal of her own.

"Come with me," She said.

"What?"

"Varia, you've been an Amazon your whole life," Eve insisted. "You've been a leader for these women but you don't have to be anymore. You can get away from all of this and discover your inner peace with me."

"I've never been one for inner peace, Eve," Varia said, trying to imagine herself not living as an amazon because Eve was right, she'd been one her whole life.

"Ok, then forget that part," Eve laughed. "Come as my protector then. Tonight's run-in with Ethyia isn't unexpected for me. I've made a lot of enemies. I need someone I can trust to stand by me."

Varia liked the sound of being Eve's protector. Whenever she was around Eve, now, she felt like she should always be shielding her from the world since she knew Eve was too strong in her pacifism to properly shield herself. And though she claimed to not be "one for inner peace," she always got a small sense of it when Eve was around, and she found that it wasn't so bad. Comforting even.

But still, Eve was right. Varia had been an Amazon her whole life, so dedicatedly so that she hardly felt like she had an identity outside of Amazonian heritage. Maybe it was time she got one.

"Ok," Varia said, then smiled as Eve jumped for joy and held her tightly against her, something Varia realized, she could get used to.

The next morning, Eve and Varia gathered their essentials, and began saying goodbye to their campmates. Varia's goodbyes were much longer, since she had become acquainted with most of the Amazons in the camp and many were in tears seeing her go so suddenly. Eve mostly was with Gabrielle, hugging and crying over yet another goodbye.

"I feel like we never get enough time," Gabrielle said through tears and sniffles.

"Don't worry," Eve said, also tearful. "Now that you're not traveling as much, I'll be able to find you whenever you need me. I'll visit so much you'll never be able to get anything done."

Gabrielle chuckled. "You better."

They hugged once more as Varia walked into Gabriell's hut to join them. Gabrielle saw her and hugged her too.

"Varia," She said as they broke apart from their embrace. "If Xena were here to see what a great woman you've turned into, she'd be so proud. I want you to know that your hut will always be yours, no matter how long you're away for. You're Amazon royalty, forever."

"Thank you," Varia said, touched by Gabrielle's warmth toward her, and glad to know that her decision to leave with Eve didn't mean she couldn't still come back whenever she pleased. She then turned to Eve. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Eve said, then squeezed Gabrielle's hand before she walked out of the hut with Varia, ready to start a new adventure.


End file.
